betcha you cant
by simonsevillerocks
Summary: this is a story about the chipettes make a bet on whos sex is better their target is alvin alvin and the chipmunks now note that alvin and the chipmunks dont know the chipettes in this story i let my imagination run wild im taking a break from the others
1. bet

BETCHA CANT

CHAPTER ONE

The chipettes woke up at the sound of the alarm clock they were single and they gradurated from high chool a week ago today wasnt just a rugular day they were going out for lunch togather to discuss how life is and many other topics so they went to the finest cafe in L.A. they talked about normail things until jeannet brought up an stange topic"lets make a bet something interesting,sexy,and has freak as a description!"jeannet said flurently brittany and elanore got interested on this topic they want to know more"well tell us more tell us more about this little wage you have dear sister!"elanore said getting excited"yeah tell us more!"brittany said joining her sister jeannete got a evil smile on her face and begin her plan"well,i was thinking since were single and all i was thinking how about we make love to whoever walks though the doors of the r rasurant and they have to be a trio so you know nobody dosent feel left out"jeannet said brittany smile turned into a confused look"great idea jeannet but how do decide who gose frist?"brittany said flipping her hair back from her face jeannet thought shell never get this far she never thought of this part she was fins to forget the whole idea until she saw toothpicks on the table she took two out and broke them in halve"okay whoever gets the shortest gose frist then il break one more toothpick and whoever gets other short one gose second and you know what happens when the one picks the longest one"jeannet said holding out the toothpicks"okay ellie you go frist"jeannet said ellie pick hers,then brittany,then jeannete ellie was the frist one then jeannete then brittany"hey! im never last i want to take ellie's spot! no fair!"brittany wined"brittany your still gonna get it so dont worry about it okay"jeannet said patting her on the back for sopport"so when dose this event start?"elanore said jeannet looked at both of them then looked at her wacth"right...about...now!"jeannete said the the three pairs of eyes were glued on the door the frist man who walked in was tall and was with a raggy little hoe they shook there heads and looked at each other and said"to skanky"then men after men came in with etheir a woman or single which wasnt okay in their case it's been an hour snice the bet and they havent found no one jeannete yawnd and said "lets face it girls this thing wasnt going to work in the frist damn place"they was fins to call for the check when three young handsome chipmunks walked into the rasurant they all wore fine suites and one had red,another blue,and the last one green the chipettes was hipnotized by these fine young gentlemen they drooled all over the table cloth the chipmunks walked past them the didnt even notice them because they were to busy arguring"look i said i was sorry!"alvin said looking at simon"i didnt mean to break it you chould always buy another didilo!"alvin said as they sat down simon was at his boiling point the said"FOR THE LAST TIME ALVIN IT'S WASNT A SEX TOY IT WAS A USEFUL INSTERMENT!"Simon said slamming his fist on the table alvin put his menue down and said"can i help it if i stiffle my active imagination! i mean if if it quacks like a duck and looks like a duck then-"alvin said for someone can fill the blank"i-it is a duck?"theodore said confused"ALFLAC!"Alvin said laughung at his joke he fell on the floor and rolled all anround the manerger had to come out and put him back under control they order their food and begin eating then alvin remeber he didnt finidh his reply so he stared at simon and said"simon are you sure it wasnt a sex toy?i mean if it looks like a sex toy then it-"alvin said so someone can fill the blank again"then it is a sex toy!"theodore said excited"extacly!" alvin said simon gave both if them a deadly stare then said"alvin extackly isnt even a word"simon said chagging the subject alvin smiled and said"in my world it is i told some of the hoes i lay i say hoes when you fill in the blanks of my jokes then ill give you more dick and cum"alvin said simon and theodore dropped their spoons and held their hands over their mouths and ran to the bathroom alvin started laughing but not uncontrolbley byt he wanted to though the chipettes stared then looked at ellie"okay ellie thats the frist one hurry up before the others come back!"jeannet instucted"okay! wish me luck ladies even tho im gonna win!"elanore said winking her eye at them"you go girl!'brittany said staring back at alvin elanore approched alvin before she got any closer she ruffled her hair and propped her breast up and sat by alvin alvin was to busy trying to get his hand out of then knot he tied himshelf into elanore was waiting until he noticed her alvin slowly looked up and jumped same with ellie alvin was embaressed and chouldnt speak before he chould say anything elanore spoke up"i see you um got a little tied up i came over to help you"elanore said alvin's face turned cherry red then he said "uh...um yeah i guess it was breast...i mean best for me for...not...doing...those...i mean this"alvin said looking at her face then breast he kept doing that until elanore smiled and spoke"so you need help or do you wanna spend the rest of your life here?"elanore smiled alvin nodded and elanore got ontop of alvin then she stated grinding him then she lifted up high enogh for alvin to have a clear view under her skrit alvin drooled and some got on elanore's leg elanore looked at him then he said oh im sorry i didnt mean to i was um-" alvin eas cut off by elanore placing her finger on his lips she took another finger and scooped the slober of then she put in her mouth and sucked on it alvin was moaning in pleasure and choldnt take it nomore but kept it to himshelf elanore got the knot out then looked back at alvin and got closer to him and siad "how about handsome a young man like you take a lady like me out tonight" she wisperd as she licked him and kissed his cheek the she licked all the leftover slober off his mouth then she kissed him and put her tounge in his mouth then she sat up and waited for and answer alvin ws speechless and all he chold do id nod his head yes as his jaw dropped elanore smiled and gave him another french kiss before getting off of him a d walked back to the table alvin followed her from behind with his eyes his mouth wide open with drool coming out he stated to foam from the mouth thats when his brothers came back they sat back down and stared at alvin then simon spoke"what are you trying to to make the next world biggest flood?!"alvin just started at the floor before yelling"CHECK PLEASE!"Alvin paid and grabbed hi brothers and walked towards the table the chipettes sat brittany and jeannet had to hide under the table they took their plates with them so it wont look like somebodys was there with her alvin stopped at the table and took out a card with his cellphone number on it and the other two brothers jerked away from alvin and went to the car before got to the table"heres my number call me an hour before our little date ill pick you up at 7"alvin said looking at elanore's legs to her breast elanore gave him some leg action then said "i perfure 8"elanore said twisting her long blond hair"done"alvin said and winked his eye at her before turning anround and stop and said"se you at eight"he walked out the door and left brittany and jeannet squealed as they paid for the food and left heading for the mall.


	2. red light special

CHAPTER 2

After the chipettes came from the mall they went right to work on elanore"why are you guys so fired up on always getting me ready for every damn date?"elenore asked as they did her hair jeanette smiled and said"because ellie this date is just not any date-"jeannete paused"it's a date with a romantic smooth talking,charming,shy,big croc-"brittany was cut off by jeannete"okay brittany thank you"brittany just chuckled and finishe elenore's hair"well too bad i cant get to really know him...so what do we do after we ...you know...did it?"elanore said jeannete finish putting the final touches on elenore's dress and said"well were going to be staying at a hotel for the night then when you finish call us you know just to make sure well talk about it the next day this will keep going till we all finish going though all of these boys no back-outs!"jeannete said the girls agreed they put their hands in and that's when alvin knocked on the door elanore was just about to answer it until brittany grasp her hand then said"and make sure you call us before you guys come home so we can leave on time okay!"brittany said hugging her sister jeannete joined in "okay i hope this works"elanore said as she ruffled her hair and propped her breast up jeannet and brittany hid then jeannet whisperd loudly"ACT SEXY!"then dissraperd elanore smiled then opend the door his jaw dropped as he saw elenore she had on a knee high green dresswith an black waist belt with green tan plated high heels alvin was speechless when he saw her elanore smiled the walked up to alvin then closed his mouth for him then said"you might want to close your mouth flys chould get in"alvin snapped out of his day dreaming and looked down into elenore's eyes then said"wow you look...wow"is all alvin chould manages to say elanore smiled then saw he had flower"are those flowers for me?"elanore said taking them from his hand alvin blushed and said"oh yeah sorry"elenore smiled and said "it's okay now our date awaits us"they got into the car and drove off meanwhile back in the house brittany waspacking elanore bag of anything sexual like her thougs,her lausege and stuff like that she forgot it"elanore forgot her stuff she wont be able to please alvin in something like that!"lets call her"jeannete said she picked up the phone and called her meanwhile they were eating alvin was about to say something sexual before elanore's phone rung elanore was a little embrassed but smiled and said"sorry this is someone important gotta take it elanore flipped her phone opend and said"what is it?i did?oh shit dont you remeber where going to do it at his house?change of plans?! oh ill stop by and pick it upalright bye"she closed it then returnd back to the table"sorry about that now what where you going to say?"elanore said as she took a sip of her champane after a few laughs and lots of topics they headed back to elenore's house to get her bag her sisters already left she got it and they drove to alvins house alvin unloked the door then while he had elanore in his arms he closed the door with his foot elanore broke away then grabed her bag and said"ill be back baby im going to slip into something a little more sexy and comfortble"alvin smiled and siad "okay take your time"when the door closed behind her alvin got up and turned on tlc red light special it begin playing

Take a good look at it  
Look at it now  
Might be the last time you'll  
Have a go round  
I'll let you touch it if you'd  
Like to go down  
I'll let you go further  
If you take the southern route  
Don't go too fast  
Don't go too slow  
You've got to let your body flow  
I like 'em attentive  
And I like 'em in control

Chorus  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the red light

I know that you want me I can  
See it in your eyes  
You might as well be honest 'cause the  
Body never lies  
Tell me your secrets and I'll  
I'll tell you mine  
I'm fellin' quite sexy  
And I want you for tonight  
If I move too fast just let me know  
'Cause it means you move too slow  
I like some excitement  
And I like a man that goes

Chorus

If you want me  
Let me know it  
I'll make time but  
You've got to show it  
If you need me  
I want to see  
But don't mistake me  
I don't want you down on your knees  
I need someone a real man  
I need someone who understands  
I'm a woman a real woman  
I know just what I want  
I know just who I am

Chorus

elanore came back out alvins jaw once again dropped only further they started making love to eachother


	3. no hoe even though

CHAPTER 3

"OH ELEANORE FUCK!"alvin screamedlike he never did before eleanore was really rough with him 1 hour passed snice they started and they never did slow down right now eleanore was on top and alvin was on bottom alvin grabed ahold of her waist and swicthed places with her eleanore bit her bottom lip she let out amoan which turned alvin on even more then she said"come on baby fuck me!"she said pulling alvin into a passiontly kiss alvin then shoved his dick into eleanore and grinded her slowly at frist but picked up speed elanore still had her bra on alvin had to see what was under that spring green silk bra so without inbotttoning it he snacthe it off revealing her over sized breast to spill out this turned alvin on even more so he wanted to surprise her by turningher faced down with her ass uphe jammed his dick into elanore ass"OHHH YES FUCK ME ALVIN FUCK ME!"elanore screamed so alvin went faster and faster until she almost went crazy cause it felt so good alvin messaged elanore's back as he did anal on her he also moaned loudly with eleanore then after eleanoregot back on top of him to hardly grind him while that was in progress alvin played with her nipples and hair then they clasped down on eachother without saying another word they just moand and went to sleep.

12:OOAM

Eleanore woke up to see alvin knocked out on the other side of the bed eleanore quicly got up gather her things got dressed and headed out the door before she left she had hid a camara she took that with her then looked back at alvin then said"lets see if jeannet is better well see who wins"she headed out the door then turned back anround and whispred"freak!"

NEXT MORNING

The chipettes sat at the table at a cafe they order some lemon tea then there was a momment of slinence then thats when brittany asked"how was it did he get rough with you?or did you get rough with him was he a freak?dose he go hard does he-"brittany!"jeannet said"what i just want to know!"brittany said with a grin elanore giggled then said"to answer your questions britt,yes,yes,yes and yes!"elelanore smiled brittany they started laughing togather as they enjoyed the rest of their morning togather jeannet was up next so she was going to make sure she rocks alvins world tonight.

11:OO PM

Alvin was going to leave for lunch break when he was walking to his car jeannet ran from anround the conner and on pouposely bumped into alvin causing her to fall and him to tostumbled paper work went everywhere jeannete sshook her head then smiled then acted like he didnt mean to"oh i am so sorry i didnt mean to i just was in a rush and i...""no it's okay it was my fault i guess i should wacth where-"he stoped and lokked into jeannet's perky green eyes then said"im going"he said finishing his sentence jeannet faked blushed then said"let me repay you by taking you out to dinner tonight my treat"alvin smriked then said"i dont even know you what's your name?"alvinasked waiting on an answer jeannet smiled then said"jeannet jeannet miller"alvin put his hand out so she chould shake it which she did then got closer to him and whisperd"we may have just met but youll get to know me more tonight jeannet said as she licked his neck and ear alvin stated moaning but then shook out of it"this one sends shivers down my spine"alvin thought then she looked at him then said well here's my number call me a few hours before our little date she took a piece of paper out of her bra then reached down wear alvin's dick was at at the point of almost touching it she put her hand in his pocket and stuck the piece of paper in there then smiled and then licked him on the lips then went on her way alvin turned around to see her walk away he look down to take a peek at her ass jeannet had grown an ass almost as big as eleanore's but not quiet same with brittany he licked his lips by then it was time for him to go back to work at his job"damn! i missed lunch but it was all worth it im starting to get the feeling that this is a set up but who cares this one wil be better maybe the other was amzing at fucking me and when she suck my dick oh my fucking god that felt so good! damn there probley going to be a freak tomarrow too damn there are some fine hoes here but i think im falling in love too fast there's something not right here maybe i shouldnt fuck her tonight imade my mind up ill go out with them but wont freak them no hoe even though" he said to keep himshelf in his word that he wont freak then walked back into the buliding and kept talking to himshelf the rest on the day


End file.
